


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - TOP (Music Video), Gen, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble





	Untitled

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

_Ringing._

_That's the first things that he hears.Nothing but the sound of earpiercing ringing.The second thing he hears is the sound of a distant voice._

_He can't register what the voice is saying,but he tell that the voice is clearly male and seems to have a worried tone to it._


End file.
